


Kilig

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilig, a word from the language Tagalong, meaning the rush or feeling one gets after something very good happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Twinie~ Hope you enjoy this surprise fluff fic!

It was relaxing feeling the other's body heat on his back. He could hear the other flip a page of the book on his lap. He closed his eyes and a content sigh passed his lips. “Mikleo? Are you tired?” He felt Sorey's chin move from the top of his head to his shoulder.

Mikleo tilted his head towards Sorey. “I'm not tired.”

“Really? You haven't been focusing on the story like you usually do.” Sorey sounded a tad concerned. He put the down so he could wrap his arms around Mikleo's waist and hold him closer.

Mikleo hummed in approval. Usually when they were just reading for fun he'd sit in Sorey's lap so they could read together. That's what they had been doing, but Mikleo felt more relaxed than usual. Happier too for some reason. “Sorey?” He heard the other male hum in acknowledgment of his name. “I love you.” He felt Sorey still so he tried to look at him which wasn't easy from this position. He could just barely see Sorey's cheeks have a redish hue to them. Mikleo smiled and settled back into Sorey's arms content with Sorey's reaction. He felt Sorey move to place his forehead on Mikleo's shoulder. This was the first time Mikleo had told Sorey he loved him so he couldn't find any fault in the reaction only that now he wished he could have been facing Sorey when he said it. Sorey had confessed to him many times and he had always accepted it and the following kisses with satisfaction.

“M-Mikleo? Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Mikleo went to adjust so he could face the brunette, but Sorey just forced his head to the side and kissed him. “Ah--” He wanted to protest the angle since it hurt, but Sorey didn't allow him, immediately forcing his tongue in at the first chance. Mikleo struggled a bit and managed to pull away slightly. “Sorey. It hurts. Let me turn around.”

“No!” The human whispered out roughly tightening his arms around Mikleo again. “No. Not yet.”

Mikleo made a huff an annoyance before he noticed something. “Sorey... you're trembling...” He was more confused than anything.

“I'm fine, just... really happy, Mikleo.” 

The seraphim allowed an airy chuckle to come from him before he turned his head and kissed the brown locks of his beloved boyfriend. “I'm really happy too, Sorey.”


End file.
